lost you
by fictionnutt123
Summary: Tommy at school has seemed depressed and the rangers are determent to find out why. song fic song lost in you by three days grace


dont own anything

song fic song lost in you by three days grace

At Haley cyber space

Conner, kera, Ethan, and Trent walk over to the counter. Tommy at school has seemed depressed and the rangers are determent to find out why.

Kera: hay have you guys notices that Dr. Oliver has been down lately

Conner: yah I wonder what's wrong

Trent: yah I have never seen him this down before something must be wrong

The next day at school

Kera: has anyone seen Dr. Oliver he is not here and he is never late

Randal walks into the class room

Randal: ok student I have some news about Dr. Oliver he is going to be gone for the next couple of weeks so…..

Conner: what wrong with Dr. O that he is going to be gone so long?

Cassidy: yah he isn't sick again is he?

Randal: he is going to because he just found out that his daughter Annie was diagnosed with stage 3 leukemia cancer and she starts her first treatment next week and he wanted to be there with her. Ok as I was saying Mr. Andrews will be subbing for the next few weeks. I expect you to treat him better than you treat Dr. Oliver

After school on their way to Dr. Oliver's house

Kera: oh my god poor Dr. Oliver I feel so bad for him I can't began to think what it is like to have a daughter going through all of this.

Trent: yah we should do something for him

Conner: hay are you forgetting that he never told us that he had a daughter.

Ethan: so doesn't mean that we turn are backs on him now

Kera: Ethan is right come on Conner have a heart the man is suffering right now

Conner: yah your right

The team gets to tommy's house

Conner: hay Dr. Oliver are you here

Tommy: over here

Conner: we heard that you are going to be gone for the next few weeks

Kera: yah we heard about your daughter we are sorry about the news

Tommy: its ok the doctor said that they hopeful can cure it in time

Trent: so when is her first appoment?

Tommy: on the 5th she starts her first chemo treatment

So today is the 5th tommy take Annie in for her chemo treatment but the doctors notice something is off with Annie.

Dr. Rex: Annie we are going to run some tests to see how you are doing. Ok?

Annie: yah

After all the test the doctor has some bad new

Dr. Rex: well I have some bad news all the blood test came back positive for stage 4 leukemia witch operable. Basically it is where the chemo treatment will help with some of the cancer but there is a chance that you won't make it.

Tommy: so what's going to happen now

Dr. Rex: well we start the treatment it could help or there is a chance that the cancer will just latch on to it and make it worse. I give her about a month before she dies

3 months after they got the news

Dr. Rex: well how are you felling today Annie

Annie: I feel very weak

Dr. Rex : Ok I will be back to check on you later

Annie: dad I'm tiered can you sing me a song

Tommy: Shure hunny

_I always knew that you'd_

_Come back to get me_

_And you always knew that_

_It wouldn't be easy_

_To go back to the start_

_To see where it all began_

_Or end up at the bottom_

_To watch how it all ends_

_You tried to lie and say_

_I was everything_

_I remember when I said_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost_

_If you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_You always thought that_

_I left myself open_

_But you didn't know_

_I was already broken_

_I told myself that_

_It wouldn't be so bad_

_Pulling away you took_

_Everything that I had_

_You tried to lie and_

_Say I was everything_

_I remember when I said_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost_

_If you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_The pain of it all_

_The rise and the fall_

_I see it all in you_

_Now everyday_

_I find myself sayin'_

_I want to get lost in you_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost_

_If you want me to but_

_Somehow I found (somehow I found)_

_A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)_

During that song tommy was singing to his daughter she passed away. Tommy takes her hand and starts crying

Tommy: Annie I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise to you. I promised to protect you and I let you down

That Monday tommy went back to work everybody welcomed him back. Tommy walked into his class room

Tommy: good morning class

Class: good morning Dr. Oliver

Cassidy: how is Annie Dr. O

Tommy: she… she passed away in the hospital the other night

Tommy starts to cry

Cassidy: oh sorry about that

Tommy: its ok Cassidy. She put up a good fight but in the end the cancer won out and it was too much for her body. I'm having her funeral serveries this weekend if any of you would want to pay your respects

That weekend

Tommy: I just want to thank you all for coming to honor the memory of Annie Oliver. I also want to say that she was the strongest kid and daughter I know she has had a hard life with the death of her mother at the age of 10. Also at that same time I was in a bad accident that almost cost me my life, when I was in the hospital she was always there right next to me. I remember when I woke up she was so happy to have her daddy back. After that I made a promise to her mother that I would let nothing like that ever happen to her. Then as most of you know she had stage 4 leukemia that in the end she died from, well when I was with her there in her last hours she wanted me to sing her a song. This song also I thought I kind of fit with her life. Well I have the song here I won't sing for you. It is called lost in you by three days grace.

_I always knew that you'd_

_Come back to get me_

_And you always knew that_

_It wouldn't be easy_

_To go back to the start_

_To see where it all began_

_Or end up at the bottom_

_To watch how it all ends_

_You tried to lie and say_

_I was everything_

_I remember when I said_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost_

_If you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_You always thought that_

_I left myself open_

_But you didn't know_

_I was already broken_

_I told myself that_

_It wouldn't be so bad_

_Pulling away you took_

_Everything that I had_

_You tried to lie and_

_Say I was everything_

_I remember when I said_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost_

_If you want me to_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_The pain of it all_

_The rise and the fall_

_I see it all in you_

_Now everyday_

_I find myself sayin'_

_I want to get lost in you_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Somehow I found_

_A way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside_

_Let me get close to you_

_Change your mind_

_I'll get lost_

_If you want me to but_

_Somehow I found (somehow I found)_

_A way to get lost in you (a way to get lost in you)_

Tommy: with that I want to thank you all for coming

With that they lowered Annie Oliver into her final resting place

Her head stone read

In loving memory

Of

Annie Oliver

Loving daughter, friend, and granddaughter

May she final have a good life

1994-2012

Tommy stands by her grave and starts crying kera walks up

Kera: hay tommy you know you don't have to go through this alone right

Tommy: yah thank you kera

The end


End file.
